1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of testing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, as a flat panel display device, e.g., a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, an organic electroluminescence display, a field effect display, an electrophoretic display and an electrowetting display, are extensively used.
The flat panel display devices are used in various electric appliances, such as a television set, a computer monitor, for example, to display images and text. Particularly, an active matrix liquid crystal display, which drives a liquid crystal cell using a thin film transistor, has high image display quality and low power consumption.
A process of manufacturing the active matrix liquid crystal display typically includes a substrate cleaning process, a substrate patterning process, an alignment layer forming process, a rubbing process, a substrate coupling process, a liquid crystal injecting process, an inspecting process, a repair process and a mounting process, for example.
In the inspecting process of the liquid crystal display, an array test process is performed to inspect whether a gate or data line of the liquid crystal display normally operate. The gate or data line including a metal material may be opened or shorted by a step difference between layers disposed thereunder or particles generated in an exposure process.
The array test process is generally performed to manufacture the liquid crystal display, but, additional lines for testing the gate or data line are generally prepared and used. Due to the additional test lines, narrowing the width of the periphery around a viewing area (e.g., bezel) of the liquid crystal display may be limited.